


And then they were five.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Suh Youngho | Johnny, Polyamory, Student Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, i guess at some point, mention of deaths, more pairing too, not explicit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: "My cousin's notary called them this morning. He wanted them to come, to talk about the will they made when the kids were born, and- oh fuck that's hard." Jaehyun is really close to slap him, because he is losing his goddamn mind. "My cousin wanted me to have the custody of the children if something ever happened to them."or, Johnny has to take in his cousin's children after their passing and he has no idea how to take care of teenagers.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with a little serie.  
> This is just sort of an introduction to the mess that this is going to be.  
> Not beta-d, I'll come back later, so sorry for the mistakes.

"What's up with your face? It looks like you just saw a ghost, or did Ten send you another dick pic?" 

Jaehyun sits down next to Johnny on the couch, his head immediately resting on Johnny's shoulder. He frowns when the man does not react, which is quite rare coming from the older man, as he is known to jump on him as soon as he is back from his afternoon classes. He nudges him softly, and that seems to be enough. "Oh, I didn't hear you." 

"What's going on, baby? Did something happen?" Jaehyun turns to face him, legs bent under his butt. Johnny opens his mouth a couple of times, but no sounds is coming out. "Take your time baby, it's alright." it's not, because Jaehyun is starting to worry, and he knows that if Johnny does not speak right now, he is going to freak out and cry.

"My cousin and her husband died, right?" Jaehyun nods, he vividly remembers Johnny's face when he heard his mother on the phone one early morning to tell him about the terrible car accident that caused the death of two of the people he liked the most. "And they had two children, Mark and Donghyuck, right?" 

Once again, Jaehyun nods.

"As their only relatives, competent ones, I mean, they welcomed the kids in their home." Johnny takes a deep breath, and Jaehyun wonders if one of the kid did something bad out of sadness or anger. "It was the best thing to do, for the sake of the kids, but something happened." Jaehyun's hands are shaking, and yet, he is not the one who should be the more affected in this room.

"My cousin's notary called them this morning. He wanted them to come, to talk about the will they made when the kids were born, and- oh fuck that's hard." Jaehyun is really close to slap him, because he is losing his goddamn mind. "My cousin wanted me to have the custody of the children if something ever happened to them." 

"Fucking hell John, I thought one of the kid died or something! You can't just scare me like that!" Jaehyun explains, and Johnny's eyes widen. "Why are you always so quick to think the worst has happened?" he is at loss of words, he thought he would react differently. He thought he would freak out, like he did when he hung up the phone earlier.

"Jaehyun please, think about what I just told you, think about it really hard." he wants Jaehyun's real reaction, he wants to know what he thinks, because he is lost, and he won't be able to do anything if he doesn't know what's going on in his little head. "I mean, I know it's in the will, but your parents can keep them, right?" 

"That would be against the will, Jaehyun. And refusing could cost them a lot of money, with the lawyer and everything." he says in a low voice, and Jaehyun's face becomes white. "So you are telling me.." 

Johnny nods. "Yes, we are going to have to take care of two children." Jaehyun gets up, playing with the hem of his hoodie, and Johnny watches him walk around the coffee table in silent for at least five minutes before he opens his mouth.

"Doyoung is going to faint when you'll tell him." 

\-----

Doyoung did not faint, but he did scream.

"What do you mean your cousin named you to be her kids' tutor?" he exclaims in a loud voice, wide-eyed. "What the fuck was she on when she wrote her will!" he shakes his head, and Jaehyun prompts him to sit on a chair before he falls down under the weight of the emotion.

"Doyoung, calm down, it's not that bad." Johnny says in a sigh, and the young man scoffs. "It's not that bad? Johnny, what are we supposed to do with two children? We can't even take care of ourselves properly!" he is not wrong, Jaehyun and Johnny agree on that point.

"We'll learn! We can find books on the subjects, find forums online, we can do it." Johnny tries to be convincing, but Doyoung is not the one he is trying to convince, he tries to convince himself. "How? Tell me how, Johnny?"

Johnny does not have time to open his mouth before Doyoung starts talking again. "Jaehyun is still studying, I work all day, and you regularly travel for work, how are we supposed to take care of children?"

Johnny heaves a sigh, his shoulders dropping. There is a lot of things they need to figure out, but it's not like he has the choice. "I can tell my boss I won't be traveling anymore, or at least for the time being. I can work from home when they are not in school." 

Not traveling means less money going into their shared bank account, but it's not what scares Johnny the most. They have a stable financial situation, and him being downgraded at work will not change a lot, they'll still be able to pay the bills, food, and have money to end the month, even with two children.

"This is your dream, Johnny. You worked so hard to be where you are today, you can't just give up on that." He knows that Doyoung doesn't think badly by refusing, he wants nothing but the happiness of his boyfriends. "I'm still young, Doie, I can do it again later." 

"Johnny, if they come, their entire lives are going to be changed, again. Not only did they have to learn how to live with your parents, and without theirs, this time, they'll have to travel across the world, change high school, and learn to live with us. Do you really want them to go through that?"

"I know Doyoung, I know it will not be easy, but my cousin wanted me to take care of them. If she didn't trust me, she wouldn't have done it. I have to do it, for them, for the kids." Jaehyun's hand lands on Johnny's thigh, and he rubs paterns with his thumb. 

"If you don't want to do it, I'll understand, Doyoung. It's a lot, I know, trust me. If I were in this situation, I would've left right away, so know that you can leave if you want. It will not change my feelings for you, and I'll still welcome you with open arms if you want to come back." 

Doyoung sighs, and he gets up from his chair to sit next to Johnny. "I don't want to leave, Johnny. We're in this together. I just wanted you to know what it'll cost you to accept." He kisses Johnny's cheek softly, and the man closes his eyes at the contact. "I'll never leave you." 

"So, are we really doing this? Are we really going to have two children?" Jaehyun asks, opening his mouth for the first time ever since Doyoung came back from work, and they both nod. "I guess so." 

\-----

"I'm nervous." 

Doyoung turns around when Johnny speaks, and he walks toward the man who is sitting on the couch. He has a pillow pressed against his chest, as if it could help him feel better. "It's normal to be nervous, but it'll be fine. Take a deep breath." Johnny inhales, and exhales a few times under Doyoung's gaze.

"Jaehyun will be on time to pick up your mother and the kids from the airport, then he'll drive them back here and you'll have a talk with her while we show the bedroom to the kids." Doyoung explains slowly, and Johnny nods. "Is the bedroom ready? Do you think they'll like it?" 

The bedroom is Doyoung's office. They removed the desk, and the files piling in the corners, and they installed beds, dressers, and two desks. The decoration is not great, because they did not know what colors the boys liked, or what they would like in their bedroom.

"The bedroom is ready, Johnny, I checked again to see if nothing was missing. And if they want something once they are settled and comfortable, we'll buy it. Don't worry." He crouches down, hands finding Johnny's cheeks to force him to look at him.

"Everything is going to be okay, you are not alone. We are here to help."

"Thank you, for everything." Johnny says in a sigh, and Doyoung smiles before kissing his forehead. "You don't have to thank me, or even Jaehyun. We love you, and we'll do everything for you." that's something Johnny didn't think was real until they both accepted to take the kids.

Of course, they are young, so they could've left Johnny on his own, and he would have understood, but they are here, and ready to start this new chapter of their lives together. 

"I love you Doyoung, so much." 

Around two hours later, the door to the apartment open on Jaehyun. He is talking weather and what not with Johnny's mother. "We are here." he says, and Johnny gets up from the couch, closely followed by Doyoung who nibbles on his lower lip. He doesn't say anything, because he has to be strong for Johnny, but fuck he is nervous.

"Mom!" Johnny exclaims when his gaze meets his mother, and the lady smiles brightly. It's been a while since they've last seen each other, so he doesn't waist a second to embrace her tightly against his chest. "I missed you, my boy." she whispers close to his ear before kissing his cheek.

"Let me introduce you to the boys." 

Unfortunately, with him living in England for Doyoung's work and his family living in Chicago, he never really had the chance to meet the boys, which could create some frictions, but he hopes they won't be too mad at him for that. He saw them once after their birth, but that's it.

"This is Mark," she starts, pointing to a boy with dark hair and big doe eyes. "he will turn 16 years old in a few months." then, she turns to the other boy who is hiding behind his brother. "And, this is Donghyuck, he is soon to be 14, and he is a little shy, but don't worry, he is a real little sunshine." 

Donghyuck's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink at the attention, as much as the compliment, and Johnny's heart warms up. "Guys, you were too young to remember him, but this is Johnny. And this is his boyfriend, Doyoung." she adds when Doyoung's head peeks from the living room door.

"Didn't you say Jaehyun was Johnny's boyfriend?" Mark asks, head tilted to the side, and she laughs softly. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours Markie." he nods, and Johnny knows he is old enough to understand the situation. Well, at least, he hopes, if not, he'll take the time to explain to both of them the dynamic of the couple.

"Do you guys want to see your bedroom, and put away your things?" Jaehyun asks, and the boys nod so he shows them the room, and Doyoung follows them, giving a kiss to Johnny's mother. "Come to the living room, mom." 

"Do you want to drink something, or eat something?" he asks as she sits down on the chair. "Jaehyun bought drinks and snacks for the car ride, so I'm fine, thank you baby. Sit down, and take a deep breath, you look ready to throw up." 

His mother knows him better than anyone else in this apartment. In the world even. So he sits down in front of her, and right away, she takes his hands in hers. "So, that's a pretty weird situation, right?" he smiles softly. "It's not weird, it's just.. unexpected." 

"Don't worry, your father and I were not expecting this news either, but we understood pretty quickly why she did that." he tilts his head to the side, lips pursed. "You are a sweet boy, Johnny. You are smart, and you are also extremely smart. Yes, you are young, but she knew her boys would be better with you."

"Your father and I are getting old, and we are not as fun as you can be, we do not have the same lifestyle, so I understand." he heaves a sigh, looking at the table. "But do you think I am ready?" 

She shakes her head, and he opens his eyes wide. "You are not ready, Johnny. But as much as one wants a family, we are never really ready to have children, you know? Being a parent is something you have to learn, and it's not easy, I'm not going to lie, but you are going to do just well, I know it." 

"And look at the bright side, you are not alone. You have Jaehyun and Doyoung who are both sweet and kind, and Jaehyun told me he would always be here to help you, no matter what. You'll have to rely on them at some point, and they are ready, so do it, do not hesitate." 

"I will, don't worry." he answers, and she nods, satisfied.

"There is a really good school ready to take the boys next week, and it is not far from here, but I'll drive them to familiarize them at first. They have a bunch of activities if the boys want to try anything, and my friend has his younger brother who will show them around the school and make sure they are settling fine." 

"Doyoung is a good cook, so they will not eat anything unhealthy, we'll make sure to ask them if they have any allergies, and what they like and do not like." he keeps talking, barely catching his breath in between words. "I also decided to stop traveling, so I'll be home more often, and Doyoung can change his work schedule if needed, to avoid leaving them alone for too long." 

"Oh, and I know one bedroom for two boys is not the best, especially at that age, but we are looking for a bigger place. We want them to be as comfortable as possible. We are planning to go to the mall this weekend to buy them anything they might want, or need for school or just in general." 

"You really thought about everything." his mother says, squeezing his hand and he shakes his head. "I probably forgot a few things, but this is the most important right now. Like you said, being a parent is something we have to learn, and I am ready to learn." she leans over the table to kiss his forehead. "I'm really proud of you, my boy." this is enough to warms Johnny's heart.

"You know you can call me whenever you need, I'll aways pick up." he nods, he'll try his best to call her as little as possible, he really wants to prove that he can do it, he doesn't want her to regret trusting him with the kids. "Thank you, mom." 

"I should leave you with the boys now." she says, standing up, and Johnny's eyes widen. "Already?" she chuckles. "You need to learn to know them, and they need to learn to know you and the boys. I'll come back tomorrow before going to the airport, I promise." she calls the boys who enter the living room right after.

Hyuck is still hiding behind Mark, but he looks more comfortable, and he knows he can thanks Jaehyun and Doyoung for that. They know how to break the ice, something he is not sure he can do well, but he'll try his best. "I'm going back to the hotel, alright? You can call me if you want." she says to the younger boys.

"Are you sure you do not want to stay for dinner?" Doyoung asks, head tilted to the side. "I was going to cook." the older woman smiles, but she shakes her head. "You need some time together, but thank you for the invitation, Doyoung, this is really sweet of you." 

She hugs the boys, and Johnny walks her to the front door. "Listen to them, be stern when you have to, be suportive and especially, love them Johnny. Love them like your father and I love you, they need it." he embraces his mother one last time before bidding her a good end of the day.

When he closes the door, it is just them, the five of them.

"Do you guys want to eat, or drink something?" Johnny asks as soon as he returns in the living room. Mark and Donghyuck are both sitting on the couch, Doyoung is on the armchair, Jaehyun settled on the arm of said armchair. "I would.. I would like some water, please, if it's not too much?" Hyuck asks in a small voice.

"Of course, and for you, Mark?" the young boy shakes his head, and when he doesn't ask the questions to his boyfriends, they both whine, which makes the two youngest chuckle softly. When he comes back with a glass of water that he hands to Hyuck, he sits on the floor.

"Do you guys have any questions, or requests? We want you to be as comfortable as possible, so you can ask for anything." Mark seems to think about it, but the frown on his face shows that he has a hard time thinking about any relevant question at the moment. "What are you guys doing in life?" 

Definitely not the kind of question Johnny was expecting, but it is still better than silence. "I am a photographer, Doyoung works in a law firm and Jaehyun is finishing his last year in university." Mark nods, and Hyuck clears his throat. "What are you studying?" 

"Education, I want to be an elementary school teacher." Hyuck was expecting something in sport, or maybe law, something to go with his physique, but no. "That's cool, really." he answers in a whisper and Jaehyun can't help but smile, showing off his deep dimples.

"Doyoung said you found us a school, do you think they have a basketball club?" Mark asks suddenly, straightening up in the couch. "Yes, they do! My friend's younger brother is the captain of the team, so you'll have to ask him about it on Monday, because he will be showing you around. His name is Jeno, he has blue hair, so you will not miss it." 

"Blue hair?" Hyuck tilts his head, and Johnny chuckles at the memory. "Our friend, his older brother, Taeyong, got mad at him for something he didn't do, so to give him an actual reason to be mad, he decided to ask his friends to bleach and dye his hair blue." 

"Can I have blue hair too?" Jaehyun throws his head back when he sees the color leaving Johnny's face, laughing hearthily. "I mean, you could, but maybe in a couple of years?" Johnny tries, hesitantly, he doesn't want Hyuck to be mad at him on the first day, but the boy smiles. "Thank you!" well, that was easy.

"Tomorrow we should stop by the school, they want you to try on the uniform, and after, we can go to the mall if you need something for your bedroom, or anything." he explains, and Mark sighs. "Uniform, really?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but they are not too bad, you'll look nice, both of you." Hyuck smiles sweetly, and he wants nothing but to pinch his cheeks. "Can we.. can we meet your friend's brother before school starts?" he asks tentatively and Johnny nods. "Of course, I can ask them to come eat dinner on Friday if you'd like." 

The conversation keeps going for a little over an hour, and when Johnny looks at his phone, he realizes that it is almost time for dinner, and that Doyoung and Jaehyun left. Doyoung is in the kitchen, making dinner, and Jaehyun is probably studying for the next day. He'll apologize later for not noticing them leaving.

But he is glad to have a moment alone with the two boys. Hyuck is a little bit more relaxed, he is not glued to Mark anymore, and he even laughs loudly at all of Johnny's jokes. Mark is still a bit reserved, but he's older, he can't blame him.

"I wanted to say something," Johnny starts, heaving a sigh. "I am really sorry we have to meet in these conditions. I wish I came more often to visit you as you were growing up, and I am really sorry for your loss. I can't understand what you two are going through, but I am here if you want to talk, and I can also leave if you need some time alone." 

Hyuck's eyes immediately fill with tears, and he feels bad for bringing the passing of their parents, but he had to tell them that he truly was sorry. "I know it's also not the best situation, making you leave your home, your school and your friends, but I will try to make it worth it. I want nothing more than you being happy, alright?" 

Mark nods, running his fingers through Hyuck's hair. "Do not hesitate to tell me if something I do is wrong, and if you do not feel comfortable by the end of the school year no matter the reason, and that you want to go back to my parents, then we'll do it. Don't be scared of hurting mine, or the boys' feelings, we want the best for you, no matter what." 

"Thank you Johnny, it means a lot to us. Sorry for changing your life." he shakes his head, and he stands up to sit in between the two boys. "Don't be sorry, that's what family is for, right?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"I look like a clown!" 

Johnny looks up from the screen of his phone when Mark opens his mouth, and he cooes. "You look absolutely adorable!" Donghyuck who is sitting next to him seems to agree, if the way he nods his head says anything. "I am not adorable." he mumbles, and Johnny has to restrain himself from getting up to pinch his cheeks.

"You are." Johnny answers, and he bites his tongue. He was really close to tell him that his cousin, Mark's mother, was as adorable when she was his age, but he does not want to cross any line. It is way too soon. Later, maybe. "But we are not here to debate whether or not you are adorable. Is the sizing of the uniform alright?" 

"Yeah, it's fine, I guess." Johnny nods, and he puts his hand on Hyuck's shoulder. "It's your turn buddy, go on." the young boy gets up quickly, at least quickly for the chair he was sitting to fall on its back. "Sorry." he whispers, and Johnny pats the crown of his head. "It's alright." 

Hyuck disappears behind the ugly red curtain to change into his uniform, as for Mark, he sits down next to Johnny. "Most schools have uniforms here, I'm sorry about that." Mark shrugs, and he stays quiet, so Johnny keeps his mouth close, he doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. At least more than he already is.

"How do I tie a tie?" Hyuck asks, and Johnny chuckles. Mark's tie is hanging around his neck, but he did not ask for help. "I'll show you, do not worry." a weight drops on his stomach, because it is something their father should have taught them, not him. "Does the uniform fit?" he asks before diving too much into his thoughts.

"I think the shirt is too big." he answers before pushing the curtain open. "Yes, that's definitely too big. Get change, both of you, I'll go and tell the lady." they both nod, and Mark gets up when Johnny closes the door behind him.

"I don't like this uniform." Mark mumbles, pulling on the right sleeve of his white shirt. "I quite like it! Imagine not having to decide each morning what to wear! More time to sleep, Markie!" Hyuck always tries to find some good in any kind of situation, and he is so grateful to have him, especially right now. "Maybe you're right." 

"Of course I am!" he exclaims, bulging his chest. "What are you trying to do?" his brother asks in a small laugh, he grabs his arm and he pulls him back behind the curtain. "Go change, Johnny will be back soon." Hyuck obeys, and he gets rid of the uniform, and he puts back his original clothes. 

"What do you think of Johnny?" Hyuck asks in a small voice, and Mark sighs. "I don't know, and you?" even if he can't see him, the younger is smiling. "He is really nice, just like mom said." If Johnny was already behind the door, listening, he'll never tell them.

When Johnny finally pushes the door open, Mark is tying his shoelaces. "Are you ready to go?" he is holding the two uniforms, with a new shirt for Hyuck. "Yes!" he hold the door open for the two boys, and he takes a deep breath when he steps a foot inside. He did not realize how hot and stuffy it was inside the school.

"Jaehyun actually studied here when he was young, that's how I learned about the existence of this school." Johnny explains, putting the uniforms on the backseat of the car. "Do you think he'll come and work here when he graduates?" he asks, tilting his head to the side, putting on his seatbelt.

"He really wants to, and I'm sure he will. He is a smart cookie, even if he doesn't look like one." Hyuck gasps, putting a hand on his mouth. "I'll tell him." Johnny can't believe what he is hearing. "So you spend one evening with him, and you are already ready to snitch on me?" from the rearview mirror, he sees him nod. Great.

When they enter the apartment again, Jaehyun is back from class and instead of doing his essay, he is on the couch, face nuzzled in a blanket and he is watching something on the television. "Hey boys," he says when he sees them, smiling softly. "how are the uniforms?" 

"They are really cool, but Markie doesn't like them." Hyuck answers and he sits on the couch when Jaehyun moves his leg, but the young man doesn't waist a second, and he puts his legs on Hyuck. Johnny is literally melting on his spot in the living room, because he doesn't want anything but the boys to get along with his boys.

"How was class, baby?" he asks, sitting down on a chair around the dining table. "It was boring!" Johnny hums, but suddenly, he opens his mouth. "It's thursday, today, right? Don't you have class until 6pm?" Jaehyun's cheeks flush and he hides it with the blanket. "Maybe?" 

"Jaehyun, you promised to stop skipping your classes, especially when you are so close to your exams." Johnny sighs, and Jaehyun whines loudly. "I was tired, and I was missing you. What was I supposed to do? Wait 6:30pm to see you? You wish!" dramatic much?

"I'm so telling Doyoung when he comes home." Johnny says, and the young man straightens up on the couch, shaking his head. "Eh, that's not fair! So I'm not allowed to snitch on you, but you are allowed to snitch on Jaehyun? I don't like that!" he opens his eyes wide at Hyuck's word before breaking into a fit of giggle. "Tell you what. We don't snitch on each other, ever, alright?" he nods, perfect.

\-----

"Jaehyun, are you busy?" 

Jaehyun looks up from the screen of his laptop when he hears Hyuck's soft voice. The young boy is standing in the doorway, and he plays with the hem of his hoodie, and Jaehyun does not know if he does that out of habit, or because he is nervous. "For you I'm never busy, what's up?" 

He straightens up on his office chair, and he prompts the boy to come closer. Hyuck enters the bedroom, and he looks around, as it is his first time in the master bedroom. It is no different from his and Mark's room, except for the gigantic bed with silk bedsheets. "So, your friend and his brother are coming tonight, right?" 

Jaehyun nods, pushing his chair away from the desk, which is quite difficult with how small the bedroom is. But he had no choice than to move the office in the bedroom now that the kids are using the only spare room in the apartment. "Yes! Are you okay with it? If you feel nervous, or uncomfortable, we can ask them to come tomorrow and only for a little while." 

"No, no, it's fine," Hyuck answers, and he sits on the edge of the bed. "Grandma gave us a little bit of money, and I was wondering, if you are not too busy, of course, if you could drive me to the mall?" before Jaehyun can open his mouth, Hyuck starts talking again, and he tries not to laugh.

"I'd like to buy something nice to wear, you know, to make a good first impression." Jaehyun doesn't know if his heart melts, or break a little at the young boy's words. Does he think he is not enough? "You are a wonderful boy, Hyuck, no matter what you wear, you are going to make a great impression, and Taeyong is going to adore you." 

Hyuck flushes softly, and this time, Jaehyun extends his arm to pinch his cheek. "You are adorable, you know that?" unlike Mark, he doesn't refuse the compliment. He knows he is adorable. "I know, but like, I don't know, I want something new." Jaehyun smiles, and he gets up after making sure his file is save on the laptop. 

"Let's go then!" he doesn't want him to change his mind, thinking Jaehyun doesn't want to go with him. "Is Mark coming with us?" he asks, fetching a clean t-shirt in the dresser. "He went grocery shopping with Doyoung." oh, so that's why the apartment is so quiet. It often happens when Johnny is at work, and Doyoung is out.

"Are you sure I'm not bothering you? Johnny said your exams were close, I don't want to take too much of your time." he says, and Jaehyun shakes his head. "I needed a break, so it's fine, I'll study a little more on Saturday." 

When Jaehyun is ready to go, he grabs the keys to his car, and he leaves the apartment, Hyuck following him closely. 

"While we're at the mall, do you need anything else? Like for your bedroom, or for school? Or like, a new game, I don't know." the older man asks, hands on the steering wheel, and Hyuck seems to think about it. "A new blanket, maybe? Mom used to buy me a new blanket when I was not feeling well, but I couldn't take them in my suitcases, so it's still at grandma's."

"I like candles too, but Mark is sensitive to smell, so I can't have any in the room." he mumbles, and Jaehyun nods. "I understand, Doyoung is the same. But don't worry, you'll have your own room as soon as we find a bigger apartment, or a house, and you'll be allowed to have all of the candles you want." at least, it makes him smile.

Jaehyun needs to study, he really does, as he is behind on a few classes, but he also needs some alone time with Hyuck, and with Mark because as the youngest in the relationship, he knows it'll be easier for them to talk, and to give him some details about what they like, so he had to make time for him today.

It is definitely what he'll tell Doyoung if they come home after him. But he is definitely keeping the blanket, and the candles in the back of his mind, for later. It'll come handy at some point, he knows it.

"You know, you don't have to move out if you don't want to, I don't mind sharing a room with Mark." Jaehyun parks in the underground parking lot of the mall, and he turns to Donghyuck. "I know, but you'll need your own room, if you ever want to bring someone home, or even Mark." 

He laughs when he sees the way Hyuck starts to blush furiously. "Jaehyun, I'm too young!" he exclaims, and he shakes his head. "I know, but in a few years? I'm pretty sure you don't want Mark to be around if you bring someone over." Hyuck doesn't answer, he just goes out of the car, which makes Jaehyun laugh even more. 

"Anyway! Do you know what you would like to buy?" he asks, waiting for the elevator's doors to slide open. "Doyoung has a pastel blue hoodie, and I really like it." he nods, he likes this hoodie too. "I'm pretty sure he bought it in this place, so you might find one." 

"I used to steal it from Doyoung so much when we weren't living together. A way to have him close to me, without actually being with him, you know?" he shouldn't talk about this kind of stuff with someone as young as Hyuck, not because he thinks he will not understand, but because love is kind of boring for teenagers, right? "That's sweet." he answers.

He leads the young boy into a store, and he follows him around. Hyuck looks through a few racks of clothes, and he gasps when he finds the hoodie he was looking for. "It's even in pink!" Jaehyun puts his hand on his shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. "Do you want to try it on?" 

He waits in front of the changing room while Hyuck is trying on the hoodie, and he grabs his phone when he hears it ring in the pocket of his jacket. "Oh, hey Doie!" he says. "Jae, where are you? Where is Hyuck?" he tries not to laugh when he hears panic in Doyoung's voice. "We're at the mall, Donghyuck wanted to buy something." 

"You could have sent me a text, or I don't know, leave a not! I was worried!" alright, leaving without saying anything was a bad idea, he should have known better. "I completely forgot, I'm sorry Doie." he pouts, even though Doyoung can't see him, but he knows he can hear it, and he hopes it'll help him out of this situation. "Before you yell at me, can you ask Mark if he needs anything?" 

He hears chatter on the other side of the phone, and he waits, until the curtain is pulled open. Donghyuck is wearing the baby pink hoodie, and Jaehyun almost drops his phone. Yes, this is dramatic, but he looks adorable. The color suits his tan skin so well. "Oh my god, look at you, freaking adorable!" he cooes, and this time, Hyuck doesn't blush, he just nods. "I like it." 

"Mark said he would like some notebooks, and you better get the kid whatever he wants, as a punishment for scaring me!" he hears Doyoung say, and he rolls his eyes. "Yes sir, will do sir." and he hangs up before his boyfriend has time to say anything else. "You should definitely take it in different colors!" 

Hyuck shakes his head after checking the tag. "I don't think I'll be able to pay for more than one." he answers in a sigh, and Jaehyun shrugs. "I'm paying, so don't worry about it." Hyuck smiles, but then his smile fades, and he shakes his head. "I can't ask you that." 

"Maybe you can't, but I'm saying that I'm buying you the hoodies, and whatever you might like." he says, and he gently push the boy back into the cabin to get changed. "And you can't say no, because this is not a question." 

It's hard to be fully respected at home normally, as he's the youngest, but Hyuck doesn't question his words, and he picks three more hoodies and even a white shirt with flower designs on the sleeve. And even if he looks sad when Jaehyun pays, he can see him jump from one feet to the other, excited and content.

"Mark wants notebooks, do you know what kind he likes the best?" he knows it is only notebooks, but Mark is harder to crack open, so he wants to make him smile, even if it's only for a short second. "He doesn't really care about what's on the notebook, all he wants is enough space to write lyrics, and small enough to carry with him everywhere." 

"He writes lyrics?" Jaehyun is surprised, and Hyuck nods. "Yes, he loves music! I'm not allowed to read what he writes, but I did once, and it's really good!" he sounds so excited when he talks about his older brother, it's absolutely adorable. "And you, is there anything you like to do?"

The young boy thinks about it, following Jaehyun inside a store. "I like to sing, and I started to learn the piano last year. I also like to draw." he nods, and he stops beside Jaehyun who is picking a few notebooks. Maybe too much, but eh. "So you are artistic, that's so cool! You should talk with Doyoung, he is a great singer, and Johnny can play the piano."

Hyuck's eyes open wide. "Really? Do you think Johnny could teach me?" Jaehyun walks to another aisle where the blankets are, and he lets the boy choose the one he likes the most. "Of course! We don't have a piano, but one of our friends has one, and I'm sure he'll let you use it on the weekends." 

"You are all so cool." he mumbles, picking a white blanket, extremely soft and also extremely expensive, but Jaehyun doesn't mind. Well, he does mind, but that's a problem for future Jaehyun. "We're trying our best." he laughs.

A little less than two hours after calling Jaehyun, the front door opens and Doyoung hears Donghyuck's laugh. It is a pretty sound he could get used to. "Finally!" he says, standing in the living room, arms crossed against his chest. He tries to look mad and annoyed, but when he sees the way Jaehyun's cheeks are red from laughing, and the glint in the young boy's eyes, he softens.

"Sorry, we decided to stop for milkshake!" Jaehyun defends himself, and he steps in front of Doyoung to kiss his lips. "Were you already missing me?" he asks in a whisper, and Doyoung sighs, tilting his head to the side. "I was not missing you. I was just wondering if you would be home on time for Taeyong or not." 

"Of course! Who do you think I am? I know how Taeyong looks when he is mad, and I do not want to witness it again." he passes past Doyoung and he stops near the couch where Mask is sitting. He is typing on his phone, so Jaehyun waits until he is done to hands him a bag. "I hope you'll like them." 

Mark takes the bag, and he opens it. At first, he sees nothing but a bunch of black notebooks, but then something catches his eye. It is still a black notebook, and written in gold and delicate letters, his name is on the front cover. "Your brother said you liked them simple, but I thought you might like this one a little more, you know." 

Yes, the milkshake is definitely not what made them come home so late. He had to wait for the owner of the store to finish the notebook first. When Mark stays quiet, a weight falls on his stomach, and he thinks that maybe he should not have done that. That it is too early for this kind of present, but then, the boy smiles.

"I like it a lot, thank you Jaehyun." his smile is genuine, and Jaehyun wants to melt. He is weak for children, that's why he wants to work with them, and Mark and Donghyuck are no exceptions even though they are not children anymore, but teenagers.

\-----

"Why are you taking so long? Johnny's friend is here." Mark says as he sits on the edge of Hyuck's bed. The younger boy is wearing his new hoodie, the baby pink one, he looks ready and yet, he does not make a movie out of the bedroom. "I'm nervous." he answers.

"Why are you nervous? It's not your first time meeting new people, and from what they said, Taeyong is really nice, and his brother is too." Mark takes Hyuck's hand, and he tilts his head to the side. "You won't be alone with them, because I am here, and you know I'll never leave your side, right?" 

"You promise?" he asks in a small voice, and Mark nods. "Of course I promise. No matter what, I'll always be right here, next to you." Hyuck smiles, and he gets up, and he follows Mark closely to the living room.

"Here you are, guys, meet Donghyuck." Johnny says as he stands up to let the younger boy take his spot on the armchair, and he does with a little nod. "Hyuck, this is Taeyong, our friend, and his little brother, Jeno." what strucks Hyuck first is Jeno's hair. He does have bright blue hair, and it looks kind of cute, then, it's his eye-smile.

Taeyong, next to him, is smiling too and he looks nice. With sharp features and pink hair. "It's nice to meet you Donghyuck." he says, and he nudges Jeno when the boy spends too much time looking at him. At least long enough for his cheeks to flush. "Hi!" is all he says, and Hyuck chuckles.

The conversation goes smoothly, mostly because Taeyong and Jeno are well acquainted with Johnny, Jaehyun and Doyoung. Mark and Hyuck answer questions, and sometimes they laugh at whatever they are saying. It is not as uncomfortable as Donghyuck thought it would be, it's even kind of nice. Taeyong is sweet, and Jeno is kind of dorky. It's endearing.

"By the way, Taeyong," Jaehyun says when Doyoung and Johnny leave for the kitchen to take care of the dinner. "Mark writes lyrics." because Mark lowers his head under the sudden attention, he doesn't see how bright Taeyong's eyes become. "Do you? I do too!" 

"Really?" 

And that's thanks to Jaehyun than Mark starts to talk about music with Taeyong. He never had the chance to meet someone who loves music and writing as much as he does, so it is nice. He'll try to remember to thank Jaehyun for that later.

They sound find themselves around the dining table, enjoying one of Doyoung's best meal. "Jeno, John told me you were playing basketball, do you think I have a chance to join the team?" Mark asks suddenly, and Jeno seems to think about it. "Yeah, of course. The coach is pretty cool, I can ask him on Monday!" 

"Would you like to join too, Hyuck?" Jeno asks, turning his head towards the young boy, but he shakes his head. "No, I'm good. Do you have any arts club?" Jeno nods, and Hyuck is almost blinded by how bright his smile is. "We do, and my best friend, Renjun, is part of the club, so he'll definitely find a place for you." 

Mark and Donghyuck share a look, and they both smile and Johnny's heart swells when he sees that. He was scared, well he still is, that the kids would not feel good here, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe they'll get used to a life with them.

Time will tell.

The five boys meet in the living room after Taeyong and Jeno left. Hyuck looks sleepy, but Mark is wide awake, replaying a conversation he had with Taeyong earlier when everyone else was busy, but he is pulled away from his thoughts when Johnny opens his mouth. "So, what did you think?" 

"Taeyong is really nice." Mark says, and Johnny nods. He expected a little more, but it is better than nothing at all. "Jeno is sweet." adds Hyuck in a yawn, and everyone giggle. "Can't wait to know him more." 

Yeah, and Johnny can't wait to get to know them more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would like to read something specific, with either the boys, or the couple etc.


End file.
